In Your Eyes
by xoxo Sweetie
Summary: Ela o escolheu em detrimento de qualquer coisa. E tenho medo que, se um dia você precisar escolher uma de nós... Não seja eu.


**Autora:** Yasmin

**Categoria: **Multitemporadas.

**Spoiler:** Todos os possíveis. Episódios da sexta temporada que foram ao ar, em principal o 6x09. Eu sei. Eu também não acredito.

**Classificação: **T / PG-(13)

**Capítulos:** 1 / 1

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Disclaimer:** Qualquer personagem utilizado aqui não me pertence e não irá me pertencer, mesmo que eu implore para Kathy Reichs ou Hart Hanson. Eu estou tentando lidar com isso.

**Nota da autora:** eu não sei o que estou fazendo (acho que você já sabe disso).

**Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.**

**Observação: as partes em negrito são, digamos, o presente.  
Geral por falta de gênero melhor.  
**

* * *

**-Eu não **_**a**_** odeio – ela disse por fim. – Mas odeio o que ela significa para você. Ela é linda, inteligente, divertida, ela entende todas as suas piadas e... e ela é **_**aberta**_** – ela acrescentou amargamente. - Ela não teve medo de se envolver, ela voltou para você. Ela o escolheu em detrimento de **_**qualquer coisa**_**. E tenho medo que, se um dia você precisar escolher uma de nós... Não seja **_**eu**_** – acrescentou. – E isso é tão completamente **_**estúpido**_** da minha parte...! Porque é evidente que ela deveria ser sua escolhida – Brennan afirmou sem encará-lo. – Racionalmente, posso compreender. Mas, honestamente, não posso evitar odiar você e a mim e a minha vida, minhas escolhas infelizes e o mesmo o **_**universo**_** por saber que você escolheria ela. Soa bastante irracional pra você? Eu acho... – ela respirou fundo. – Não importa o que acho. **_**Espero**_** que você esteja e que seja feliz. **

**Brennan calmamente percorreu a vista por todo o rosto de Booth, procurando algum sinal. Qualquer coisa. Ele não cedeu nada e, para variar, ela não tinha ideia do que mais poderia dizer.**

**Sorrindo levemente, Brennan se conscientizou de que, se sua vida dependesse dessa conversa, suas chances de sair viva seriam escassas. Por sorte, essa conversa só valia um coração partido. **

**- XOWXO -**

* * *

**- XOWXO -**

É educado desviar o olhar quando duas pessoas se beijam, mas ela não pode. Como uma fascinação doente, masoquista, torta, ela só não conseguia forçar a si mesma a olhar para longe.

_I remember that time you told me, you said__  
__"Love is touching souls"__  
__Surely you touched mine cause__  
__Part of you pours out of me__  
__In these lines from time to time_  
(A Case of You)

Quando Booth _a_ beijava só não parecia _certo_. Sorrindo de lado, Brennan estava ciente do quão insustentável era a sua desculpa por simplesmente odiar quando ele tocava outra mulher que não fosse ela mesma.

Sentia falta de seu toque, do carinho em seu olhar. Do _seu olhar_, em verdade. Porque agora, quando as coisas ficavam um pouquinho mais pessoais, Booth não encontrava seu olhar quando falava e todas suas palavras pareciam um pouco vazias quando não sustentadas por seus olhos. Ela podia ouvir a citação na voz dele distintamente: "o espelho da alma, Bones", Brennan sorriu com nostalgia.

É uma sensação estranha, você sabe? Machucar a si mesmo, ainda mais: fazê-lo de propósito acreditando merecê-lo.

**- XOWXO -**

Houve um tempo em que ela achava que nada podia lhe atingir. Tinha seu pai e sua mãe e seu irmão mais velho descolado. Ela não precisava de mais nada. E ela era, assim, tão tola...

Ao perdê-los – um modo mais ameno de dizer que fora deixada para trás –, Brennan viu a si mesma pela primeira vez sozinha. Por si só.

Brennan se permitiu um pouco de autocomiseração e chorou por _dias_. Então, respirou fundo e seguiu em frente prometendo nunca mais depender de alguém. Ela foi derrubada umas quantas vezes ainda, mas também ficara mais forte e, definitivamente, mais distante. Até tornar-se inatingível. Ou ela pensava assim.

Porque então Booth aconteceu. Exatamente isso, ele _aconteceu_ em sua vida. Deus, ela não estava preparada para ele. Sinceramente, acreditava que nunca estaria. O homem era praticamente seu completo oposto, com seu coração aberto e sorriso arrogante.

Era quase engraçado perceber que uma das mulheres mais inteligentes do mundo pode ainda agir como uma pequena garota amedrontada, insegura, mas teimosa e incrivelmente estúpida, não é?

Brennan sabia ser a prova viva...

**- XOWXO -****  
**

* * *

******- XOWXO -**

O bar não estava incrivelmente lotado que não pudesse ter escolhido outro lugar, mas ao observar a namorada de seu parceiro, sozinha e acessando, percebeu rapidamente que aquele era um _desses_ momentos onde é necessário ser sociável. Não importa quão traumatizante possa ser a experiência...

_Said I would cry for him__  
__Lie for him__  
__Hell I'd even die for him_  
(Young at Heart)

Temperance sempre fora uma pessoa solitária, desde muito cedo percebera que as pessoas se sentiam pouco à-vontade a sua volta. Ela era muito direta e verdadeira para os hipócritas ao seu redor. Não ajudava muito o fato de preferir analisar ossos de pequenos animais mortos a conversas fúteis sobre a nova coleção de outono... Agora, anos mais tarde, ainda era um pouco estranho perceber que tinha um punhado de bons amigos que fariam quase qualquer coisa por ela. E que tinha Booth.

Booth nunca seria como qualquer um de seus amigos; nem mesmo Angela, sua melhor amiga, podia ser comparar a ele. E por isso seu local diferenciado, por assim dizer.

Ele era doce e teimoso e arrogante e amava açúcar mascavo em qualquer coisa... Ele a havia aterrorizado apenas uma centena de vezes com todas as suas quedas. Ele havia morrido por ela (e ela o socou porque não era real). Ele havia mentido dezenas de vezes por ela quando todos sabiam que ele odiava mentiras. Ele havia lhe ensinada tolices diversas, como o amor e quebrar as leis da física (essa parte não literalmente). Ele havia lhe erguido mais vezes do que ela gostaria de admitir. Ele entrou e devastou sua vida como uma praga e ela sequer podia dizer que protestara com veemência.

Booth sempre estava um passo a frente; e ela não tinha certeza se estava confortável com este ajuste. Brennan gostava do controle - era mais seguro - mas com Booth, não importava como ou por quê, ele sempre ditava as regras. Ela tentava empurrá-lo para longe e lá estava ele, segurando bem apertado em seu braço. Às vezes, conseguia um breve distanciamento; nesses momentos, ela fingia não se importar quando, na verdade, estava aterrorizada com a possibilidade de Booth ter desistido... logo, ele a estava puxando para si. E Brennan suspirava baixinho, em alivio.

Ele a tocou primeiro, ela deixou... Ele a abraçou e ela deixou-se abraçar. Quando ela o abraçou, ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e afagou seu cabelo. Ela beijou sua bochecha, ele beijou sua testa; quando ela beijou sua boca, ele a beijou de volta...

Brennan não gostava de admitir que Booth era _diferente_ para ela. Quase como "especial", por falta de um melhor adjetivo. Ela não gostava das sensações que ele trazia à tona; estas que nem sempre eram o seu melhor: podia ser negativa e arredia, mesquinha, zombeteira e possessiva, arrogante e maliciosa quando se tratava de Booth. Ela não conseguia imaginar uma coisa que não pudesse fazer por ele.  
E isso a estarrecia, porque, certa vez, prometera silenciosamente nunca mais confiar em alguém além de si mesma ou se importar, porque prometera distância de qualquer coisa que não fosse absolutamente certa como a ciência. Porque há muito tempo atrás ela abdicara feliz das emoções e, sinceramente, não as queria de volta (levando em consideração que isto é possível, obviamente).

Se ele a fazia quebrar suas próprias regras _o que mais_ ele podia fazer?, esta pergunta perturbadora a atormentava algumas vezes, geralmente quando estava sozinha em sua cama, livre – ou quase – da influência de Booth. Ela o odiava um pouquinho às vezes, como uma criança, sentia-se frustrada por não conseguir resistir a ele.

Brennan sorriu de maneira derrotada e expirou, dispensando sua total atenção à conversa.  
Os olhos desviando dos da mulher ao seu lado, porque ela sabia ser uma péssima mentirosa e, ao momento, tudo que a pessoa ao seu lado menos merecia era uma dose de sua honestidade bruta.

-Por que você acha que já estivemos envolvidos?

-Eu não sei, só estou lhe perguntando...

Mesmo Brennan poderia ver que ela só queria uma mentira. - Booth e eu somos apenas parceiros. Sempre foi assim.

Talvez se repetisse milhões de vezes, alguém pudesse verdadeiramente acreditar, ao invés de lhe dispensar um sorriso paternalista ou um menear de cabeça condescendente. Engraçado que só há pouco tempo pudera ver o que os outros viam quando se deparavam com sua interação com Booth...

Apenas hoje, Brennan entendia que eles foram um casal muito antes de, bom, _serem_ um casal de fato (não importa quão sem sentido isso soasse, era a verdade). Mesmo que isso não tenha acontecido. Ainda.

Retribuindo o sorriso de sua companheira, Brennan expirou devagar, ligeiramente desapontada pela pronta aceitação de sua palavra. Tinha consciência de que quanto menos falasse sobre sua não-relação com Booth, tudo ficaria bem, ou o mais perto disso possível - desde que Booth não estar mais ao seu redor não era exatamente algo agradável. Para Brennan.

Um sorriso meia-boca. Mais um gole de cerveja. Um olhar de soslaio. E um pensamento que escapava para o fundo de sua mente toda vez que tentava se aproximar, a distraiam das pessoas ao seu redor. Quando Brennan alcançou o pensamento, ela imediatamente notou sua irrelevância para o momento. Mas ele não foi embora: amava Booth. Ela amava Seeley Booth.

A realização, mais bem: aceitação, sequer foi impactante para a antropóloga. O céu não caiu e a ciência não se tornou imprecisa depois de sua admissão. Anjos não tocaram harpas sobre sua cabeça – ela não passou a acreditar neles de qualquer maneira - e Brennan definitivamente não sentiu seu coração disparado, ou ansiedade para contar a meio mundo sua descoberta. Na verdade, Brennan sentia como se devesse empurrar o pensamento outra vez para o canto de sua mente.

Ela também estava vagamente ciente de que aquilo deveria ser chamado por "ironia", essa situação toda: admitir para si mesma que estava apaixonada por seu parceiro exatamente ao lado da namorada dele.

**- XOWXO -****  
**

* * *

******- XOWXO -**

Temperance Brennan forçou a si mesma a sentar, a respiração rasa porque toda vez que tentava respirar mais profundamente seu peito doía. Ela sabia que não estava recebendo a quantidade de oxigênio suficiente, mas não podia obrigar a si mesma a puxar o ar. Doía demais. Ela engoliu em seco tentando conter a ânsia de vômito.

Brennan expirou lentamente quando as sensações começaram a passar. Meu Deus, talvez ela estivesse num principio de infarto?

Ela ergueu os olhos e as náuseas voltaram. _Nenhuma pessoa tinha direito sobre ele como eu deveria ter_.

Franzindo o cenho, a mulher transformou os lábios em uma linha, descontente consigo mesma. _Isso não é bom_, pensou.

Os olhos de Booth encontraram os dela por um momento e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você está bem?" seus olhos indagavam. Ela encolheu os ombros e forçou um sorriso que sabia que não iria enganá-lo. Booth tocou o braço da mulher a sua frente e se dirigiu ao seu encontro, da forma como ela sabia que ele faria.

_Restless tonight__  
__Cause I wasted the light__  
__Between both these times__  
__I drew a really thin line__  
__It's nothing I planned__  
__And not that I can__  
__But you should be mine__  
__Across that line _  
(One Thing)

Booth não era o primeiro homem que ela havia iniciado contato. Ou voluntariamente beijado, em primeiro lugar. Definitivamente não. Mas ele _era_importante. Era estranho, ainda, para ela ter esse conhecimento sem ter qualquer prova concreta.

Sim, Booth havia lhe ensinado muito sobre "sentir", corações metafóricos e amizade. Mas eram coisas que ela não podia medir, tão intangíveis que eram. E, francamente, Brennan não tinha certeza se aprendera ou entendera tudo que ele lhe passara.

Era certo, no entanto, que Booth havia quebrado cada barreira emocional que ela criara ao longo dos anos. Ele a _conhecia_. Era alarmante. Principalmente por saber que ele não a amava menos por saber exatamente o que ela era, ou quão quebrada estava.  
Não o assustava o pensamento de que Brennan nunca poderia ser "normal", o divertia na verdade. Bizarramente, ele _amava_ sua distinção, toda e qualquer falha sua. Brennan não tinha ideia de como lidar com isto. Ela não tinha coragem também.

E, ao seu modo, Booth a compreendia.

Brennan odiava saber que o magoara. Odiava ainda mais se importar tanto com uma pessoa quando prometera a si mesma nunca mais se apegar. Era estúpido e perigoso. Ainda assim, ela estava ela. Mais uma vez.

Booth dizia que estava tudo bem para correr o risco. Booth não era o cara mais inteligente que ela conhecia, no fim das contas. E, ainda assim, estava ela dando um tiro no escuro. Dando um passo hesitante para frente. Talvez, _ela_ não fosse uma mulher tão inteligente, afinal.

Era óbvio que ele tinha o dom de mexer com sua cabeça. E era horrível pensar que ela realmente gostava de estar de cabeça para baixo desde que _ele_ fosse o responsável por essa condição. Brennan sabia que Booth nunca a deixaria cair. Era abominável admitir, mas Hodgins estava certo. O que ela tinha por Booth não poderia ser descrita de outra forma senão 'fé'.

Entendia que não o merecia e aceitava isso. Praticamente.  
Em parte.  
À sua maneira.

A verdade era que não gostava de compartilhar seu parceiro. Brennan nunca fora uma pessoa egoísta, mas também nunca tivera alguém como Booth em sua vida. E como uma criança com um brinquedo novo, era difícil partilhar...

Ele era _seu_ parceiro, afinal.

Por mais arrogante que pudesse parecer, tinha certeza que ninguém o conhecia melhor do que ela o fazia. Mesmo sem fitar seus olhos, Brennan podia dizer quando Booth estava furioso, embaraçado ou simplesmente indiferente.  
Ela podia ser patética para distinguir emoções em qualquer outra pessoa, mas ela _conhecia_ Booth. E quase nunca fora um problema entender suas expressões. Brennan sabia que só não via o _que não queria ver_.

Só não parecia justo, agora, que alguém o estivesse tocando mais intimamente, de uma forma que ela nunca o faria. A mulher que o tocava não era sequer melhor que ela, não sabia _nada_ sobre Booth, sobre seu coração de leão, sobre suas desilusões e seus demônios, ela não era _nada_. E não deveria ter o direito de tocá-lo.

-Você está bem, Bones? Você está pálida!

Ela assentiu e tentou não aparentar mágoa quando o moreno hesitou em tocá-la, sua mão no ar próxima a dela. Booth suspirou, cruzando os braços. – Não me parece bem, já comeu hoje?

-Sim. Francamente Booth, estou bem, deve ter sido apenas uma queda em minha pressão arterial.

Antes que pudesse evitar, Booth tinha os dedos sob o queixo dela, erguendo-o. – Mentirosa. Vamos, venha comer algo comigo.

-Eu não estou com fome. Na verdade, me sinto sem apetite.

-Yeah, claro – ele zombou erguendo e chamando-a com uma das mãos.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, e ele fez o mesmo, a mão ainda no ar. Brennan virou os olhos, mas se levantou, sendo imediatamente assaltada pelo sorriso arrogante de seu parceiro.

-Boa menina!

Brennan o empurrou ligeiramente, lhe oferecendo um olhar mortífero, o moreno apenas riu. – Vamos, Bones, "alimentar seu parceiro" está no livro de regras do FBI.

-Não isso não... oh – murmurou quando Booth lhe lançou um olhar zombeteiro. – Não é uma piada muito inteligente.

-_Ouch. _

Ela riu, porque não podia evitar fazê-lo quando ele voltava ao 'normal'. A mão dele às suas costas. Era ruim se contentar com esses pequenos momentos?

**- XOWXO -**

**Brennan franziu o cenho, ainda era muito estranho falar de sentimentos. Era mais frustrante, no entanto, o conhecimento de que tudo escapara de sua boca sem que ela pestanejasse. **

**-Eu sinto muito se isso o perturba – comentou com sinceridade. – Mas, sim – fez uma pausa para que digerisse suas palavras. - Desejava não... Eu tenho certeza que nossa parceria seria, assim, tão mais simples. Como costumava ser, lembra? – indagou com um sorriso pequeno, incerto. – Detesto o que estou fazendo, mas você me pediu a verdade – ela deu de ombros. – Eu amo você. **

**-Bones...**

**-Está tudo bem, Booth. Sou capaz de compartimentar.**

**-Por que está... por que está me dizendo isso agora?**

**-Apesar de termos esclarecido muitas coisas semanas atrás, não queria deixar nada em aberto. Como você sabe, estou procurando viver uma vida sem arrependimentos. E não deixei de notar que, mesmo tendo sido clara, não lhe ofereci o motivo pelo qual queria tomar minhas palavras de volta e tentar um relacionamento com você. **

**-Eu... não sei o que dizer.**

**A mulher meneou a cabeça e sorriu. – Você não precisa dizer nada. Eu só queria um encerramento. **

**Booth estava incrédulo sob sua, agora rotineira, máscara-sem-expressão. ****  
****Um encerramento. **

**Ele queria rir. Rir amargamente e então lhe dar as costas e mandá-la pro inferno. Mas Booth ficou ali, parado, enquanto observava o pequeno sorriso da sua parceira.**

_I want to tell you so before the sun goes dark__  
__How to hold my heart__  
__'Cause I don't want to let go, let go, let go of you__  
__I'm not the kind to try to tell you lies__  
__But the truth is you've been hiding from it too_  
(Hold My Heart)

* * *

**N/a:** Oi? Alguém ai ainda?  
Então, eu estou escrevendo essa estória há séculos e ela nunca tinha um fim, então eu vi o episódio 6x09 e decidi que ela não precisava de um final...


End file.
